


When in Melbourne

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Missing Scene, Multi, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's still hung up on his thwarted vacation plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Melbourne

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle prompts: [any], comfort. Also for the now defunct Angst Bingo.
> 
> Spoilers for the Big Finish audio "The Elite:" story takes place after those events, in 1983 Melbourne.
> 
> [Porn Battle fic here.](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html?thread=7227261#cmt7227261)
> 
> Formatting changes made 04/22/15 because the original HTML in this fic was a mess.

“I’m so, so sorry,” the Doctor said to Nyssa and Tegan. “I should’ve known Florana had flowers on it because of all those people that died long ago.”

“You don’t have to keep apologizing, Doctor. My memory’s certainly not perfect, and neither is yours. You’re…how old are you again, Doctor?”

“813, Tegan. I think. I’m never sure these days.”

Nyssa patted the Doctor on his back. “Don’t dwell on it, Doctor. We’re in Melbourne. I’m sure Tegan will find us some fun things to do.”

“No, it’s not only this time, Nyssa, it’s every time I take you two to a new planet or another time on Earth. We always manage to get separated and the two of you end up in danger. It’s my fault. Tegan, you’d be better off back at Heathrow, and Nyssa…we’ll find you someplace to live.”

“Doctor, I can’t believe you feel guilt over us being your companions.”

“I often feel guilt for my companions, Tegan. It’s nothing new.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t have to be at Heathrow _today,_ you know.”

The Doctor walked down a corridor in his TARDIS, leaving the control room. Tegan and Nyssa followed him.

“Follow my lead, Nyssa.” For once Tegan wasn’t shouting.

Tegan ran up to the Doctor, pinned him against a wall in a hallway, and started kissing the Doctor on his face and neck. Nyssa followed suit.

“What are you two doing?”

“We’re showing you our affection, Doctor,” Tegan said.

“I…I don’t know how I feel about this, Tegan. I’m not really that type of Doctor.”

“What, a Doctor that doesn’t like affection? I think you really need some. All you’ve done is talk about ‘I’m sorry, we should’ve gone to Melbourne like you said instead of Florana.’ To be honest, you’ve become quite annoying, and I thought I was the annoying one.”

“But what if…what if I don’t…you know, fit?”

“Well, you didn’t ask Nyssa if she couldn’t ‘fit.’”

Nyssa stopped kissing the Doctor. “We’re all humanoid, Doctor. I’m sure we all can fit, and if not, at least our tongues are all the same.”

Tegan and Nyssa took the Doctor down to the floor of the hallway.

 

“Well, that was certainly an interesting experience.” The Doctor was still on the floor. Tegan and Nyssa were curled up beside of him.

“What was that called again?”

“I think it’s a chain, Doctor,” Tegan said. “At least that’s what I think some erotica writer called it in a book I once read.”

“And it’s a chain because there are three people…”

“Yes.”

“I knew we all would fit, Doctor. Physically we all look like Tegan. Well, physically I look like Tegan, but you look like a human male.”

“You were right, Nyssa. And you too, Tegan. This chain was what I needed to realize I have you two for the moment, and you both still have your limbs. That’s good enough for me. So, who’s up for adventures in Melbourne?”

Tegan and Nyssa nodded.

“But first, I need help getting up. For some reason, I can’t move my legs.”

Tegan kissed the Doctor on his cheek. “Oh, Doctor.”


End file.
